The Phone Call
by uoduck
Summary: Harry receives a phone call one day from a hospital in Beacon Hills, California. Something about one John Stilinski, suffering from wounds inflicted in an animal attack.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Teen Wolf and Harry Potter do not belong to me.

People, there is serious angst in the first chapter. It will grow less, but as a warning, ANGST.

* * *

"Is this Harry Potter?"

"Yes, who's calling?" Harry asked, hearing Draco come in through the door.

"This is Nurse Morgan, at the Beacon Hills hospital."

"Yeah?" Harry questioned. He didn't know the nurse but he did know where Beacon Hills was. That was where his godson lived. Though, in the past three years, he had heard practically nothing from Stiles and increasingly worried calls from John Stilinski about Harry's nephew. Draco raised an eyebrow at him. Harry frowned back at him and mouthed Beacon Hills_. _Draco nodded in he was beginning to get a bad feeling about this phone call. He knew precisely two people(one kid and one adult) in Beacon Hills, California and he was rather fond of them. For someone to be calling from the hospital...

"Your relative, John Stilinski," the nurse started.

"What happened?" Harry exclaimed, frowning. After the war, he had taken to traveling the world and when he was about 32, he had met Claudia Stillinski, her husband, John and their son, 10 year old Stiles. He had met his much younger future godson and had delighted him. He had spent a good two years with the couple then had had to leave to see to Hermione's first pregnancy. They lived in a little town in north California called Beacon Hills and oh god, what happened? Draco continued to look confused by the one-sided conversation but he did clue in on Harry's worried expression.

"John Stilinski suffered an animal attack this morning," Morgan added in a soft but firm tone.

"Oh..." Harry trailed off, shoulders drooping and voice breaking. He could feel tears start to come into his eyes. "Is he..."

"No, but I thought you might want to come and see him."

"Is Stiles okay? He wasn't...?," Harry asked, as if in a trance. He made to start to pack, swishing his wand in a complicated motion while holding his phone at his ear.

"No, the Sheriff's son is fine," the nurse said. "John actually told us to call you right before he went into surgery."

"You mean..." Harry hesitantly replied.

"Hopefully, he'll make it through," Morgan softly answered. "But..."

"Oh," Harry's voice broke and Draco came up to stand in front of him, looking intently at him.

"The papers also said to contact you in regards to Stiles, if indeed this doesn't go well."

"Oh... Take custody of him? I am his godfather," Harry inquired, standing to move from the kitchen. Draco followed and entwined their hands when Harry bumped into him. Harry grinned at him but kept his focus on the phone call.

"Yes," Morgan replied.

Harry gave a thoughtful noise and looked back at Draco who crooked an eyebrow. "Could you hold on a minute? Or are you calling me during your shift? I could call you back when you're on break?"

"Sure, but don't take too long," Morgan responded then hung up.

Harry hung up on his end and pocketed his phone. He turned toward Draco who was waiting for the explanation. "So remember when I told you about my travels?"

"Yeah?" Draco replied, curious but worried.

"Well, my friend in California, the one that I told you about," Harry waited until Draco nodded, "he's... he suffered from an animal attack just this morning."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Draco replied, gazing at Harry, concern in his eyes. "I know you wanted to go somewhere in California, was that Beacon Hills?"

"Yes, and I became godfather to son," Harry remarked, already summoning his duffel bag from their closet.

"You told me about them," Draco commented. "So you want to go and what? I know you will want to say goodbye. But you really want to take custody of the kid?"

"I'm the only family Stiles will have," Harry replied, seeing his duffel fly into the room, fully packed. "And if I don't get there soon, he'll get removed from his home. And I've heard horror stories about the muggle department in the States that removes kids. I'm not letting that happen to him."

"I'm not arguing in the negative, Potter," Draco remarked. "I know what family means to you."

Harry grinned. "So you'll come with me then?"

"Of course. We are bonded, after all," Draco smiled softly.

Harry returned the smile and Draco pulled him into his arms for a couple of minutes. Harry started to shake minutely for a few seconds but settled after a while.

"Okay, so we'll probably need to... We should probably then think about moving to Beacon Hills permanently," Harry glanced at Draco to see whether he would agree with that.

Draco raised an eyebrow but slowly nodded. "Okay, do you want to go first? Then I can take care of things on this end and then come over via portkey when I'm done. You know the kid after all."

"Sounds good," Harry sighed, walking over to Draco and pulling him in for a kiss. Draco groaned and parted his lips in contentment. The kiss was meant to reassure; it was warm and soft, not needy.

* * *

As soon as Harry was packed for a few days, he went straight to the Ministry to request an international portkey and was immediately granted one. Being Harry Potter did have its' perks. Most people had to wait a couple of days for one. Then he left the Ministry, knowing that Draco would let Hermione and Ron know where he was going, and activated the portkey.

He landed right at the outskirts of Beacon Hills, in a wooded area and then apparated to Beacon Hills Hospital. He slung his duffel bag over his shoulder, made sure his wand was in his pocket, and headed into the hospital. It was busy, even a little more busy than how he had remembered it. And when he arrived at the waiting room, his heart broke at the sight of his godson. Stiles was sitting on one of the chairs, with his legs pulled up onto the chair, his eyes were red and puffy from crying, his hair looked like he had been pulling on it, and as Harry watched him, Stiles got up and paced through the waiting room. There was another kid sitting right next to where Stiles had been sitting, one that was... A werewolf. Harry blinked then shook his head. He would deal with that later. But, Harry did remember John telling him about a friend of Stiles' and he suspected that the other kid was Scott McCall. Luckily, it was still summer time, so these two were not missing any class. Though, muggle school, if Harry remembered correctly, started in two weeks.

"Stiles?" Harry called, loud enough for him to hear it but not loud enough to disturb the other people in the waiting room.

Stiles stopped his pacing suddenly and turned around. His friend also turned at Harry's voice then turned to look at Stiles.

"... Harry?" Stiles' voice was tearful when he spoke. "I didn't... Did... Does that-"

"Hey," Harry interrupted his frantic words and walked up to him. "It..."

Harry sighed and looked over at Scott then back down at Stiles. "The nurse called me."

Stiles paled and started to shake. "That doesn't... Oh god!"

Harry reached out an arm and drew Stiles into his arms, slowly. "It doesn't mean anything. Just, John told the nurses to call me right before he went into surgery."

"Dad did that?" Stiles asked, his voice muffled. The shaking was growing less so Harry drew back.

"Yes, so hopefully nothing will happen," Harry replied. "I'll stay with you regardless though."

Stiles looked hopeful for a second then nodded and stepped back out of Harry's arms. He started to walk back to the chair that he was sitting in when Harry cleared his throat. Stiles looked back at him, curiously.

"Do you want to introduce me to your friend?" Harry asked. "I mean if we're going to be sitting around for a while..."

"Oh, right!" Stiles exclaimed, seeming to be a little cheered up. Harry followed Stiles to where the werewolf was sitting and gestured to him.

"Harry, this is my friend, Scott McCall. Scott, this is my godfather, Harry Potter." Harry watched bemusedly as Stiles gestured between Harry and Scott with exaggerated hand motions.

"Hello," Scott replied.

Harry nodded. "Hi."

* * *

For the next few minutes, Harry sat down on one of the chairs next to Stiles and kept an eye on the both of them. Stiles got up to pace a couple of times and Harry and Scott both watched him. During the duration, a couple more people joined them. One was a tall, dark haired young man who looked to be in his mid 20's who sat a couple of chairs away from the group; one was a girl who sat down immediately next to Scott and leaned on his shoulder; one was a boy who had curly light brown hair and sat down next to the older man. They all pulled Stiles into a hug, except for the older man.

Though Stiles' eyes did brighten when the guy came into the hospital and Harry eyed the guy over. He was obviously a werewolf and the power that man gave off certainly meant "Alpha". The younger, brown haired guy was another werewolf too. It seemed that Beacon Hills was a beacon for werewolves, apparently.

Harry was about to go get something to eat, as it was nearing dinner time, when they all heard machines screaming. Available nurses ran further into the hospital and Harry wearily watched as Stiles paled and went still.

When the machines stopped screeching, a nurse whom Harry recognized as Melissa McCall(they had met when he had traveled in this area), came into the waiting room with a grim expression.

"Stiles," Melissa called softly.

Harry turned when he heard a sound that he never wanted to hear from his godson before. It was a noise of pure anguish and desperation. Scott turned and reached out a hand to grasp Stiles' shoulder in comfort and looked up at Harry. He nodded and went to go talk with Melissa, who started to recognize him as he walked over toward her.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, that's me," Harry replied quietly. "I take it, something happened?"

Melissa flicked her eyes over to Stiles and Scott, who now had pulled Stiles into his arms. "John... there's only a few minutes left. He told me to come get Stiles, to say goodbye."

Harry blanched and turned around to pad over to Stiles and crouched on his knees. "Stiles, do you want to go say goodbye?"

Stiles turned out of Scott's arms and looked at Harry and nodded. Stiles now had tears running down his cheeks. "Would you... would you come with me?"

"Of course," Harry softly replied. "I'll be right with you."

Harry stood up and followed Stiles as he followed Melissa down the hallway and into one of the intensive care units. He heard Scott and the others follow them. But, only Scott came into the actual room.

"Stiles?" Harry turned to look at the bed, hearing John's scratchy, weak voice.

"Dad..." Stiles choked out and ran over to the sheriff's bedside and slowly grasped his hand.

"Son, I love you," John whispered so very quietly. His eyes were blinking slowly and each time Harry wasn't sure that John would open them up again.

Stiles let out a whimper and Harry walked over to his side, seeing that Stiles was clenching his hand into a fist with white knuckles.

"Harry?" John murmured. "That you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Harry whispered.

"Take care of Stiles for me, will you?" John coughed in between words and Harry inwardly winced when he coughed up a little blood. Stiles was outright crying now, hitching breaths and all.

"Of course. I will; you have my word," Harry stated, holding eye contact with the sheriff.

"Thank you..." Harry flinched when the sheriff closed his eyes for the last time.

Harry winced when Stiles keened and caught him when his knees buckled.

"Shh," Harry murmured. "I've got you."

Stiles burrowed into Harry's chest and continued to take harsh breaths. Harry started to rub soothing circles into Stiles' back and picked him up and walked over to the nearest chair. "Shhh."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat on the chair holding Stiles in his arms for a long time, wincing when some quiet whimpering was added to the crying. He tightened his hold and rocked gently, wanting to shift into his animagus form right now and curl up around Stiles but now wasn't a good time. Nor did his godson know about Harry being a wizard, so now probably wasn't a good time to throw that on him. Granted, the kid probably, hopefully, knew that his friends were werewolves, so he might have an easier time understanding.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up at the quiet question and glanced at Scott. The whole group had come in while he had been tuned into Stiles. The older dark-haired man who was clearly the alpha werewolf of this little pack also stepped forward, standing a little in front of Scott though not too noticeably. There was also another young woman, one with light red hair who was standing next to a young man who had short brown hair.

"Scott, you can call me Harry," he murmured, not wanting to disturb Stiles. "That makes me feel old."

"Okay," Scott answered. "We could take him so that you can..."

Harry watched as Scott trailed off, clearly at a loss. Harry was about to reply when he heard Stiles start to keen, low in his throat.

"Hush, sweetheart," Harry murmured. "Shh."

He continued to rub soothing circles on Stiles' back as his godson settled but continued to cry. After a few minutes, Stiles slowly but surely stopped crying, being too emotionally exhausted to felt it as Stiles' body eventually start to go limp as his breathing evened out into sleep. Harry made a mental note to tell Draco to bring some calming drafts with him when he finished arranging things in England which would probably be in a few hours.

Harry cautiously wrapped his arms around Stiles and stood up, lifting him into his arms. "Yeah, if you wouldn't mind taking care of him while I tend to things here. I'll only be a few minutes."

Harry was about to hand Stiles over to Scott when his godson reached out an arm, still asleep, to grab onto the alpha's arm.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that, even the alpha.

"Derek?" Scott asked, blinking in confusion.

"I..." the older man started, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "Stiles?"

Harry smiled softly as Stiles muttered something unintelligible then attempted to all but burrow into Derek's chest. Though he had a moment of whether or not to trust the alpha but apparently Stiles did and Harry trusted Scott and Stiles both. Stiles had written about Scott over the years though he hadn't mentioned him being a werewolf. So he thought it would be okay to leave him with them for a few minutes.

"Well, then," Harry quietly said. "I'll be right back."

Harry left the room alongside the group and then broke off to go fill out some paperwork. John's papers had said to bury him right next to Claudia Stilinski and Harry was going to make that happen. Though, before that happened, Harry would have to make some time to look at the wounds. He wanted to know what had happened to the man that he had considered family.

The paperwork alone took roughly fifteen minutes but as John had a will, he already knew what the man had wanted. Everything would go to Stiles and Harry approved.

After finishing with that, Harry went to go check in on Stiles. He was on Derek's lap still but his friends had surrounded him. Harry walked over and knelt to be on face level with Stiles.

"Let's get you home, Stiles," Harry murmured, looking at the clock on the far wall then back at hos godson. It was about one or two hours away from dinner time here and Stiles probably hadn't had anything to eat for a couple of hours.

Harry stood up as Derek did, and Harry pulled Stiles into his arms, hearing his quiet sniffling and minute shaking.

"I'll take his Jeep home," Scott commented quietly. "I got the keys from him."

Harry turned to look at him and the rest of them. "Thanks. To all of you. I didn't catch most of your names though."

"Your welcome," the alpha werewolf replied. "I'm Derek Hale."

"Isaac," the younger light, curly brown haired guy said.

"Allison," the young woman that was currently letting Scott rest his head on her shoulder replied.

"Lydia and this is Jackson," the other young woman said, pointing to herself then to the boy sitting next to her.

Harry watched them in turn then glanced at Scott. "Your welcome to come in the morning to check on Stiles. In fact, all of you are welcome."

They nodded their heads and Harry could feel their eyes on him and Stiles the whole way out of the hospital.

* * *

Harry apparated to the Stilinski home with Stiles in his arms and his miniaturized duffel in one of his pockets. He sighed when a memory came to mind of a young Stiles running around the backyard while Harry, Claudia and John watched. And when he remembered that a younger Stiles had a wolf for an imaginary friend, he chuckled quietly.

He walked up to the door and put his palm on the door. Harry had put just a general ward on the house, one against burglary and other common home crimes. So in theory, his ward would recognize him and... yes, open the door as it was doing right now.

Harry walked in and flicked his wrist in a small motion to close it. The house was dark and Harry couldn't see any lights on upstairs so he cast a light spell and watched a ball of light come into existence. He walked over to the couch in the living room, the ball of light following him, and lowered Stiles onto it and summoned a blanket from the hallway closet. Harry spread the blanket out, on top of Stiles and laid a kiss on his forehead.

Then he walked around the house, flicking on lights in the kitchen and in Stiles' room. Harry was reluctant to go into the big bedroom as that would make it more final that John Stilinski was not coming home tonight.

But he did go into the guest bedroom and enlarge his duffel and put it on the bed. Harry then cast a spell that would unpack it, with the clothes going into the open drawers and his toiletries going into the hall bathroom. After casting that, he wandered back downstairs, stopping at the kitchen and glancing at the sink. It had a lot of dirty dishes in it though probably not as much as there should be. Harry sighed then went downstairs to lightly sit on the coffee table and keep watch over Stiles for the night.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter; the next one will be longer.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!


End file.
